sakurakosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Sakurako-san's Feet...
is the twelfth and final episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary Shōtarou Tatewaki is seen to have recovered from his wounds and hasn't had any contact with Sakurako Kujō for weeks. He is leading his same boring life as before, he soon starts to reminisce about the first time he met Sakurako. It began one summer when hearing that a Yachi Hatsue a elderly woman has escaped a nearby retirement home and that she has not been seen and to keep an eye out for her. The first time he see's Sakurako is during the summer and thinks of her as beautiful, almost as love at first sight. He soon comes across her with Sakurako and goes to investigate, confronting Sakurako with being a kidnapper. Sakurako being a recluse and not much being known about her from the local townsfolk. This misunderstanding coming from when he observed her receiving a dead body of an animal earlier. He then concludes that she is boiling bones down in her backyard an that Yachi was going to be the next victim. He goes on to call the police to go investigate but when they do not find anything, he become resolved on outing her as a kidnapper. He goes on to ring her doorbell but before he can she comes out yelling "What else do you want" thinking that he is the same policemen that were there before. With no other leads and Yachi still missing they both go out to find her. They first know that she wanders saying that a certain "shrine"'s door has changed color. She deduces that she is going to shrine that has went under renovation. They soon discover Yachi at the old Shirayama shrine passed out. They take her back to the retirement home. They then go to figure out why she keeps running away, because unless they do she will continue to do so. They go back to the shrine where they found Sachi and dig at the base of the tree they soon find a grown human male skeleton. This is the first time that Sakurako tells Shotarou to call the police, or she would keep it for herself, which he complies. They then go to bring this information to Yachi, who soon reveals that it is the skeleton of her father and that he was a drinker and would beat both her and her mother and out of defense she killed him so he wouldn't kill her mother, both her and her mother bury him at the base of the shrine not telling anyone and feeling the guilt even after these many years. Without any proper evidence linking Yachi with the death of her father she is no charged and this brings peace allowing her to go on with her life. Back in the present Shotarou starts to think that no matter what that he wants to be with Sakurako. He is shown running to Sakurako's house passing Yuriko Kougami and Hiroki Utsumi on the way. He soon reaches her house and Hector pounces him with joy of seeing him. Sakurako soon comes and again states that she does not want to see him dead. Shotarou then states that he wants to be by her side and the only one that can keep him safe from Hanabusa is her. They reconcile and go inside with Ume Sawa. After the credits Hanabusa is shown painting a picture of Sakurako and stating that he is the abyss, making it clear that his attention is in Sakurako's direction. Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 01.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 04.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 36.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 28.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 18.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 12 - 22.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime